Edgar Stiles
Edgar Stiles was an intelligence analyst with CTU Los Angeles. He frequently expressed reluctance to defy authority, but was convinced on several occasions to do so by friend and fellow analyst Chloe O'Brian. Edgar was killed during a nerve gas attack on CTU during Day 5. Background Personal * Mother: Lucy Stiles (deceased) Education * Bachelor of Science, Computer Applications - New York University :Graduated with honors Work experience * Intelligence Analyst, CTU Los Angeles * Internet Protocol Manager, CTU Los Angeles :Expertise: Operating systems, distributed systems, informational retrieval and wireless networks. Trojan Horse Edgar was supposed to examine schematics and find a way into the terrorist-controlled Chamberlain Auditorium. He remembered that his mother used to work there, and remembered about sub-basements that weren't on schematics. This helped Jack Bauer and his teams find a way into the building, and ultimately defeat the imminent threat. After Trojan Horse Two months prior to the events that took place in Day 4, Edgar was hired by Erin Driscoll to work at CTU Los Angeles as an intelligence analyst. During his first two weeks at CTU, Edgar was nervous and was afraid he would mess up and get fired. Chloe O'Brian, his superior, helped Edgar out by doing all of his work for the first two weeks. Day 4 During the first hours of Day 4, Jack was provisionally reinstated to CTU to help with a situation, but ended up breaking protocol in order to follow a lead after Agent Ronnie Lobell was shot and killed in the line of duty. He received help from Chloe, who decided to recruit Edgar for additional assistance. Chloe convinced Edgar that if she ended up getting caught she would keep quiet about his involvement or if Edgar was caught she would tell Director Of CTU Los Angeles Erin Driscoll that she ordered him to do so. When Chloe realized that she was being monitored, she asked Edgar to break protocol to steal satellite footage. Eventually Chloe was caught and Miss Driscoll forced her to resign, despite being susceptible to imprisonment (Driscoll decided not to have her arrested because Jack had been correct about the lead). As promised, Chloe didn't imply Edgar's role in helping Jack. As she left she told Edgar that he was a geek, "but a good guy." When Marianne Taylor realized Edgar and Chloe were covertly helping Jack, she decided to use this as leverage against Edgar after Chloe's departure. Marianne threatened to tell Driscoll about Edgar's involvement in helping Jack and Chloe if Edgar didn't do what she asked. He was continually forced to get Marianne access to files she didn't have clearance for. After Jack rescued Secretary Heller and Audrey from the terrorist compound it was discovered that the kidnapping and trial were used to cover up a larger terrorist plot. Habib Marwan and his cell had access to the Dobson Override device and they planned on using it to melt down nuclear reactors across the country, hence killing thousands of Americans. Secretary Heller helped take control of CTU and informed President John Keeler of the situation. Edgar and the rest of the analysts worked on finding a way to stop the meltdowns. Heller congratulated Edgar and Driscoll's staff, when Edgar successfully built and executed a program that stopped the nuclear meltdowns. However, six of the reactors weren't effected by the program. When Sarah Gavin was taken into custody for allegedly leaking classified information out of CTU, Edgar did some investigating and discovered that Marianne was the real mole and had framed Sarah to divert suspicion. When Marianne realized that he was onto her, she tried to stop him, but Edgar didn't back down and went straight to Agent Curtis Manning. Marianne was taken into custody and Sarah was released and continued to help out on the floor. for the last time.]] Unfortunately one of the six remaining reactors was near San Gabriel Island, where Edgar's mother Lucy lived. Edgar called his mother to see if she had left her home. When he learned that she wouldn't be able to be evacuated from San Gabriel, Edgar went to Audrey for help. Audrey called the coast guard, but wasn't able to guarantee Edgar that his mother would be saved. Edgar called his mother again and told her he would do everything in his power to save her. Lucy decided that it would be best if she stayed at her home, as there was no hope. She planned on dying on her own terms, choosing peaceful suicide (this is presumed, but never actually explained) over agonizing radiation exposure. Lucy explained to Edgar how proud she was of him and how much she loved him. This was their last conversation. At first Edgar tried to leave to help Lucy, but Driscoll managed to convince him that he'd be of more help at CTU and that it was what his mother would have wanted. Despite his grief and anger over the loss of his mother, Edgar agreed to stay and did his best to handle his feelings and continued to help CTU stop Marwan's attacks. When the override was recovered, Edgar assisted Curtis through the phone with the handling of the device to successfully stop the meltdown of the remaining nuclear plants. The CTU staff, including Driscoll and Secretary Heller, congratulated him on his success in stopping the remaining meltdowns. Unfortunately Driscoll's daughter, Maya, committed suicide, ultimately forcing her to step down upon Secretary Heller's personal advice. Tony Almeida was temporarily reinstated as Special Agent in Charge. .]] When Michelle fired Sarah, she brought Chloe back in. Chloe and Edgar's bickering began when Edgar refused to follow her orders. When Chloe went to Michelle to ask for her to tell Edgar that she outranked him, Michelle told Chloe it looks better on paper if Edgar is the one with the higher ranking position. Edgar and Chloe continued to work throughout the day in assisting the search for Habib Marwan. Eventually Bill Buchanan, the Regional Division Director of CTU, was sent to oversee the investigation. When Chloe had to go on the field for the first time in order to follow up on a lead, Edgar offered that he go instead, but Bill insisted that Chloe go. Edgar assured Chloe that he would keep everything at comm up to task, but Chloe later ended up getting attacked by one of Marwan's men and the field agents were killed in the process. Edgar showed immediate concern for Chloe and she eventually got access to a rifle, which she used to kill the hostile. Chloe and Edgar later discovered that one of Marwan's recent contacts was Richard Heller, the son of Secretary Heller. Richard was brought to CTU and he eventually confessed that he was sleeping with a man one night, and the man's girlfriend must have planted a device to record his calls. This way Marwan was able to get the necessary information for the kidnapping of the Secretary. go over information with Edgar.]] CTU was able to corner Marwan, but he fell to his death during the attempt to detain him. Edgar and Chloe both worked to stop a stolen nuclear missile from hitting LA, and their attempts were successful. Though Chloe had respectively played a part in preventing the terrorist attacks, Edgar was seen as the real hero of the day, having almost single-handedly stopped several nuclear disasters. Day 5 .]] During the opening moments of Day 5, Edgar contacted Chloe O'Brian to tell her about an assassination attempt on Michelle and Tony, which ultimately saved her life. Edgar later pulled up security footage, revealing David Palmer's assassin to be Jack Bauer. Edgar relayed this to Buchanan and Audrey Raines. Bauer, who was presumably killed 18 months earlier, became CTU's only lead and Buchanan contacted President Charles Logan with the news. .]] Edgar later confronted Chloe and asked her why she concealed the truth about Jack's death from him. Chloe claimed that it was "something called national security". Edgar forced it out of his head as a terrorist threat emerged involving a hostage situation, which was foiled after Jack was able to work from the inside. It was later revealed that the hostage situation also served as a cover for a much larger threat dealing with nerve gas. CTU discovered that a man named Ivan Erwich had access to 20 canisters of Sentox VX nerve gas. Erwich managed to smuggle the gas out of the hangar with help from James Nathanson, but Edgar discovered through lab tests that the nerve gas was "milspec". When a man named Hank attempted to kill Jack, it was revealed that there was a mole inside CTU. Chloe and Edgar later discovered Spenser Wolff had access to restricted files. Spenser was placed under arrest and Chloe felt betrayed, while Edgar seemed to be relieved. Chloe and Edgar then handled tactical for Jack and Curtis as they raided Jacob Rossler's apartment. CTU soon became aware that Erwich's men planned on releasing a canister of nerve gas in the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall, which led to the deaths of only around 20 people. .]] Lynn McGill began firing people left and right due to the pressure of the day. After he began to suspect Chloe and Audrey were working with Jack, he began to monitor their work. When Chloe needed someone to cover for her, Audrey went to Edgar and asked for his help. Seeing that McGill has been making foolish decisions, Edgar decided to help. Edgar discovered some chatter that revealed their would be an attempt on President Suvarov's motorcade. Edgar, Chloe, and Audrey brought this to Lynn, but he refused to notify Secret Service of the threat. When Curtis invoked Section 112, relieving Lynn of his duties, Bill Buchanan was released from holding and put back in charge. nerve gas attack.]] As CTU continued to work on finding the gas, Bauer arrived with Christopher Henderson, who was involved in the manufacturing of the Sentox. When Carrie Bendis warned Edgar that something was wrong in the CTU basement, she suggested someone should check it out. Edgar clearly ignored her and told her to handle the situation herself. As Carrie checked up on this, it was discovered that someone used Lynn's stolen keycard to gain access to CTU. Jack soon discovered that Ostroff had an automatic timer on him, realizing that Sentox would be released in CTU. Buchanan ordered an immediate evacuation and Edgar called Chloe to ask her what was going on. Edgar then discovered Carrie laying dead on the floor and he attempted to exit the building. Chloe managed to seal a few rooms, including the Situation Room. Edgar was unable to make it out in time, and died in front of Chloe. When the day was over, Bill gave Chloe a picture found in Edgar's belongings. The picture was of Edgar and Chloe sitting next to each other, smiling. Chloe choked back tears in memory of Edgar. Background information and notes * Edgar became only the third character in 24 history to die while a main cast member. * Edgar states in season 4 that he has a photographic memory. * Edgar is later shown in a photograph with Chloe in Day 5 6:00am-7:00am. Appearances Before Day 4 Day 4 Day 5 * As a corpse only See also Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar NL:Edgar Stiles